


when he left and left a gift

by calistaclysm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love Confessions, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marriage Proposal, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calistaclysm/pseuds/calistaclysm
Summary: chat noir was dumbfounded, confused and bewildered when marinette's daughter ran to him and called him her daddy.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	1. take care of him

" _Go ahead, make me._ "

Tikki imitated how Ladybug confidently said it. Like she was declaring a battle she knew she'd never lose.

" Tikki, stop mocking me. You're not helping. " Marinette was on her bed, hand spreading and her pillow covered her stunningly yet problematic face.

" You really shouldn't have underestimated Chat Noir's effect on you. " The kwami corrected, floating around Marinette.

" This is a disaster, Tikki. Why did I even challenged him in the first place? "

" Because you were so sure you won't have feelings for him? "

Marinette scowled at her and Tikki just showed her little cute smile.

" Now my challenge is back firing at me! " Marinette buried her face again into the pillow and started yelling.

" Marinette, don't be so upset about it. It's going to be okay, how did you started seeing Chat Noir differently anyway? " Tikki questioned.

Marinette faced Tikki and hugged her knees. She started to think when did it all started. How was all of a sudden, her partner for 7 years who she never really saw as someone she'll fall for, ended up being someone who makes her heartbeat fast whenever he's close to her.

" I don't really know when did it started... It's just suddenly, I feel this weird feeling when he compliment other girls so much, and I don't really care whatever nicknames he called me before but then now, it just feels so right when he calls me _M'lady._ And I never did look forward to patrols before as much as now.... " Marinette can feel it. There was a small voice at the back of her head but she refused to acknowledge it.

" You're inlove with, Chat Noir, Marinette. " There was it, the thing her small voice was saying. Tikki managed to said it out loud.

In that moment she knew she's already been defeated. _Her heart has won._  
  
  


_____  
  


" Chat Noir! " Ladybug shouted his name as the akumatized victim threw him on the ground. Ladybug was just about to go to him but _Webbmon_ aimed at her and trapped her body into a web.

The battle went on between Chat Noir and _Webbmon_ while Ladybug tried to get out of the web she's into. She's helpless, she can't even throw her yoyo and call out her lucky charm. She just watched Chat Noir fought _Webbmon._ She was frustrated because she can't do anything to help him.

" Chat, behind you! "

" Chat Noir! "  
  


_____

" _Miraculous Ladybug! "_ She knew the Miraculous Ladybug reverts everything, including Chat Noir's injuries and his strength but as soon as she had thrown the object which was a _water gun_ she rushed toward Chat Noir.

" Chat, are you okay? " Her eyes filled with worry and concern as she scanned his face for any possible cuts or scratches. Chat Noir gave her an assuring smile.

" I'm fine, M'lady, I handled it pretty well, don't you think? it's nothing. His punches doesn't even hurt a bit. " Chat Noir bragged.

" What do you mean nothing!? That was insane, you were battling all by yourself and I can't do anything about it because of that stupid web and I had to just stood there and watched you receive attacks— "

" You're really beautiful no', even when you're being this loud. " Chat Noir cut her off and looked at her with amusement playing in his green eyes.

" Chat! I am serious! and here you are, just smiling and goofing around, it's not funny. " Ladybug was about to turn around but Chat Noir caught her waist.

" Hey, Ladybug... " Chat Noir said softly. Ladybug looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze. She could feel a lump forming in her throat.

" I'm sorry, I was just trying to cheer you up... "

" I- I was so worried about you. " Her voice cracked. She knocked her fist against his chest. Chat Noir's grip on her waist tighten. Hands on the back of her head and he gently place his cheeks on her forehead.

" I know, M'lady. " Chat Noir softly whispered.

Ladybug could hear his heartbeat but she could also hear hers and it's so loud to point she thinks even Chat Noir could hear it. They stayed like that for a while. Ladybug in Chat's arms feeling his warmth. She was finally at ease because he's right there and he was alright, everything was all right.

_____  
  
  


" I'm going to confess I lost. "

" Really? You're gonna tell him? "

Marinette and Tikki were hanging around her balcony. The moon watching them as it light up the dark sky. Small noises on the background from vehicles right across the busy street of Paris filled with lights.

" I want to... I can't go on hugging him, leaning on his shoulders, using patrol as an excuse to see him, and he thinks all of that was just platonic? I think it's unfair for him. " Marinette's gaze was lost in the city lights, she sighed.

" But doesn't he also wanted to be with you, and he was the one who always hugs you, holds you by the waist, plays with your pigtails, he also kisses your head, your forehead, pinch your nose, cheeks. I don't think that was all just platonic moves, you know. " Tikki concluded.

" I don't really think he meant anything by that, Tikki. That's just him, being Chat Noir. It's just us being comfortable with each other. I'm still okay with all of it even if I don't see him romantically. " Marinette leaned on the railing. She covered her face with her hands and sighed.

" You'll find out everything once you confess. You can do it, Marinette. " Tikki encouraged.

" But I'm afraid, what if this was all just a game for him? He'll just gonna laugh at me for losing and I'm going to end up eating my own words. He's so gonna tease me. Tikki, help me. " Marinette grunted.

Tikki gently patted her head while Marinette cried in distress that night.  
  


_____  
  


" At last, done for tonight's patrol. "

Chat Noir sat beside Ladybug who didn't notice his arrival because her gaze was fixed into the park across the rooftop their sitting at, lost in her thoughts.

_" I must tell it to him tonight. I must do it, I can do it. I must tell Chat Noir! "_

" I must tell Chat Noir! " She said out loud.

" Tell me what? "

" Chat!!! " Chat Noir's voice startled her out of her thought, making her lost balance and almost fell from the edge of the rooftop their sitting at. However Chat wouldn't let her fall for anything else except him when he's with her, he caught her and gently sat her back.

" Are you okay? " Chat Noir asked.

" Yes, thank you. You startled me! "

Chat Noir chuckled. " Sorry, you looked like you were in deep thoughts, you didn't notice me here. "

" _It was because I was practicing on how to confess to you, idiot. "_ She thought.

" What about the thing you must tell me? " Chat Noir stared at her.

She looked away, doesn't know where to avert her gaze at. Cold sweat started to come out of her forehead. But slowly she glanced at Chat again, he's looking at her, waiting for her to say something.

" I- I must tell you, tell you that, uh— uhm.. " Ladybug stuttered. This was harder than she thought. She bit her lower lip and she keeps fidgeting.

" Hey, LB, it's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. " Chat Noir gently held her by the shoulders and smiled at her. Ladybug sighed.

" It's nothing important, I just, I think I must tell you that, that I've missed you? yes, that's it. " Ladybug badly want to smack herself right now.

" Really? You do? " She lifted her gaze at Chat Noir and he's grinning from ear to ear.

" There's nothing to be shy about that, M'lady. I know how it feels. I always miss you too, C'mere. "

She went closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, facing the side of her. Her breathing hitched.

 _" Oh, God, help me._ " She prayed.

" You don't miss me anymore? " Chat Noir whispered to her ear.

" You're here now, what's more to miss? " Ladybug responded looking straight and careful not to turn her head to the left. She bet her macaroons she's looking red as her suit right now.

Chat Noir chuckled. " Really? Why won't you look at me? " He poked her cheek.

When Ladybug didn't answer, Chat Noir just continued to stare at her, admiring her delicate side profile.

That's how they always spends their time after patrol. One of them staring at the other when they were talking or just simply not looking. And at some point they'll just end up cuddling or Chat sleeping on her lap while she strokes his messy cat hair.

And that night wasn't an exemption, Ladybug's supposed to be confession turned out to the two of them playing thumb wrestling while Ladybug was in between Chat's legs, her back against his chest.

" Unfair! Why do you always win? " Ladybug complained.

" It's fair and square, bugaboo, just accept it. You can't beat me on this. " Chat Noir boasted and planted a kiss on her nose.

_____  
  


" Why did Hawkmoth finally showed himself? "

" Maybe he finally got tired of losing and just wants to give up? "

Ladybug and Chat Noir hid behind a building thinking of a plan on how to battle Hawkmoth in flesh.

" We need to get a hold of his Miraculous. " Ladybug determinedly said.

" Got it. "

_____

" Chat Noir grab it ! " Chat Noir was behind Hawkmoth, strangling him.

Chat Noir successfully got a hold of the butterfly miraculous and threw it to the direction of Ladybug.

The plan was simply to capture Scarlettemoth's akuma and get back the butterfly miraculous. The policemen hiding around will automatically arrest the civilian behind Hawkmoth once he detransfrom.

But they didn't expect that the famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste will be the one behind all of the terrorizing that happened in Paris.

Eyes fixed on the ground, too ashamed to even make a single glance at the two superheroes he've been threatening since we think like forever.

" Mr. Agreste? " Ladybug mumbled. Making sure if he's really Gabriel Agreste.

The three of them stood there in silence until the policemen walked in and started to handcuffed Hawkmoth which happened to be Gabriel Agreste.

Although she still can't grasp what just happened, Ladybug went to talk to the police. While Chat Noir, still hasn't move an inch. Just when he thought this will be the best day because they'll finally defeat Hawkmoth. He was so sure of it. But when Hawkmoth's transformation faded, and gone was the purple villain, only showing the white coat and red pants he's so familiar with, he thought he shouldn't have concluded way too earlier that this will be a best day.

Chat Noir wasn't oblivious until Ladybug placed her hand on his shoulder. He shifted his gaze at her and watched how her eyes slowly filled with worry.

" Chat, what's wrong? Are you okay? " Chat Noir thought this was supposed to be Ladybug's day, she finally defeated Hawkmoth. He shouldn't make her worry. So Chat Noir smiled though it didn't reach his eyes.

" I'm fine, M'lady. Maybe I just got tired from all the battling. "

Ladybug doesn't seem to be convince. Her gaze still lingered on his face.

" You know what, M'lady, it's been a long day, maybe we should go. " Chat Noir flashed a smile and kissed her forehead. Already ready to stretch his baton until Ladybug held his wrist.

" We're still going to see each other, right? " Ladybug suddenly felt anxious about the situation. She felt like crying. They should have been celebrating right? They've just defeated Hawkmoth. Hawkmoth, the one they've been fighting with since they were 14, and the fact that they're both 21 now. But why does it feels like Chat Noir was shoving her off?

Chat Noir halted. He looked at her at watched her face, he softens. He thought she doesn't deserve the cold shoulder.

" Of course, M'lady. " He leaned and gave her a hug. She just felt so right next to him, he felt at ease, like doesn't ever want to let go.

" Saturday, 7pm, Grand Paris Hotel rooftop. " He muttered before finally letting her go.

Ladybug watched him leave. And when she can't see him anymore, her first tear fell.  
  


_____  
  


" I'm really going to confess this time, Tikki. " Marinette claimed.

" You're saying that everytime before patrol. "

" No, it will be different this time. I'm going to reveal who I am. "

" What!? Are you sure? " Tikki flew closer to Marinette, leaving the cookie she was eating and gave her, her full attention.

" Yes, Tikki, besides what's the use of us keeping our identities a secret? Hawkmoth was in prison and we've been together for years already. I think it's definitely time. " Marinette said with full determination.

" I think so too, you're both old enough for it. " Tikki and Marinette smiled to each other. Both of them excited for Saturday to come.

_____

" Hey kid, you okay? Do you want some cheese? "

" No thanks, Plagg. " Adrien refused.

" What are you thinking? " Plagg asked while he's busy with his camembert.

" My Aunt Amelie, Felixs' Mom, called yesterday. "

" What did she said? "

" They're asking if I should stay with them in London for the meantime, she said she's concern about me not having anyone to check. " Plagg left his cheese and went closer to Adrien.

" And? What did you said, do you want to go to them? " Plagg curiously asked.

Adrien sighed. An unreadable expression on his face.

" I don't know, Plagg, I don't know... "

_____

_" Isn't he Adrien Agreste? The son of Gabriel Agreste? "_  
_" That's hawkmoth right? "_  
_" Does he know he's father was Hawkmoth? "_  
_" What if they're allies? "_  
_" I feel so sorry for him. "_  
_" And if he's the next Hawkmoth? "_

Adrien hang his head low and fasten his pace. It's just been his first day of returning to school since the Hawkmoth incident recently. And the murmuring was everywhere since this morning. No one dared to ask him about it though, but they've been talking like Adrien wasn't there.

Adrien felt his phone vibrating from his pocket. It's Nino calling. They happened to stay in touch even though they're both busy with their different colleges.

" _Hey, Adrien. "_ Nino said from the other side of the line.

" Nino. "

" _Uh, I'm having smoothie with Alya and Nette right now, just across your university, uhm, we're thinking you want to pass by? "_

Adrien knew it's Nino's way of checking on him, he appreciate the warm gesture.

" Sorry, Nino, I still have some class. But, thank you for the invite. "

_" Oh, yeah, sure buddy. Just remember i'm one call away, okay? "_

" Thanks, Nino. "  
  


_____  
  


" Are you really sure about that? "

" I think so, Plagg. "

" When do you plan on leaving? "

" I talked with Félix yesterday, I'm taking the train to London, Sunday afternoon. "

" Is that really what you want? " Plagg asked for the 9th time. Adrien leaned on his computer chair and sighed.

" It's for the best. I can't face Paris knowing everyone knew my father was Hawkmoth. You saw what's happening in school, no one dared to ask but I know they're all talking behind my back, or even when I'm literally there. And besides, I don't have anyone here. This house felt so empty. " Plagg felt so sad for Adrien, if only he can do something for him. But right now, all he can do was be by his side and support whatever decision will make him feel better.

" How about your friends, did you already told Nino? "

" They still waited for me to come the other day, and I already told them I'm leaving. They understand. They always do, I'm so glad I met such good people. It's sad though, that I have to leave them. " Adrien stared at the small picture frame just beside his trophies, it's the four of them, Nino, Alya, Marinette and him. He sadly smiled. He'll surely gonna miss them.

" Well it looks like everything is settled. Only one thing left... " Plagg announced.

Adrien shifted his gaze to Plagg, waiting for him to finish what he's saying.

" Ladybug. "

Adrien looked shocked. It's like he hasn't realize it until Plagg said it. He stayed silent for a moment. Staring blankly at the ground.

" Aren't you going to meet her this Saturday? " He suddenly remembered their last conversation about him telling to meet her. He didn't realize that, at that time he only said it for him to finish the conversation and leave.

For the first time since he made a decision to leave, he wanted to rethink his plan of leaving. An image of his smiling lady played on his mind.

" I'll meet her. I'll make a surprise dinner for her this Saturday... "

" Surprising her that you're leaving? " Adrien stared at Plagg, expressionless.

" Hey, aren't you two agreed on revealing both your identities once you've defeated Hawkmoth? " Plagg didn't mind Adrien's stares and just returned his focus on his cheese.

" I can't. I can't let her know I'm Adrien, Hawkmoth's son. I'm already leaving her, I can't make her worry about me. I don't deserve it. "  
  


_____  
  


_Saturday_

Ladybug arrived at the Grand Paris Hotel rooftop. The cold wind blew against her, making her shiver a little.

Ladybug was nervous. She almost slipped on a roof while going here, twice. She's fearing the thought of arriving at an empty rooftop. No cat insight.

But as she laid eyes on the red petals of roses scattered on the ground, she finally let herself breathe.

There's a table for two at the middle, a luminous candle on it. She started to walked towards it. And there she noticed the little candles inside a glass were forming a heart around the table.

All of a sudden, a sweet melody coming from a piano started playing. She looked at the west coast of where she's standing, and there he was. Eyes fixed on the piano keys, there's a small smile tugging on his lips.

She watched him. She can feel the loud pounding of her heart in her rib cage like it's a wild animal raging. She stared at him, at Chat Noir, asking herself why it took her this long to realized her feelings for him. Maybe because she was just so fond of him being there, she was content of what they have. And it's just the label and clarification that's missing. She never thought they could be more, that there's a thing called romantic relationship. But that's not what's important, she thought. The important thing was they could both feel the strong emotional connection between them.

The sight of a cat playing the piano abruptly became blurry. She didn't noticed she's tearing up and there's a lump forming in her throat. She smiled through the tears. She'll say it tonight, she will make him feel her love and the longing to express her feelings.

" M'lady. " Chat Noir sat up and went to where she's standing.

" Hey, Are you crying? What's the matter? " Chat Noir's concerned face looked at her. He pulled her closer to him and gently held her face.

" No, it was just you played really good. It's nothing serious, I'm fine. " She smiled.

When Chat still hasn't look convinced, Ladybug laughed and pinched his nose.

" It's really nothing, you silly cat. Let's go, look what we have here, did you prepared all of this by yourself? " Ladybug tried to shift their attention by walking towards the table set.

Chat Noir went beside her and hand her a red rose, Ladybug smiled and thanked him.

" I did get some help, but majority of the petals in here, I'm the one who picked them out from the roses. " Chat Noir winked at her, making her giggles.

" Please have a seat, M'lady. " He pulled her a chair and she thanked him.

Chat Noir poured some red wine on their glasses. And then a little later, they started eating.

" How did you managed to pull off a dinner in here by the way? Did they even know we're here? " Ladybug questioned after taking a sipped on her glass.

" M'lady, of course they know. I rented this for the whole night. I even have a suite so we can watch movies or beat each other's ass in Mecha Strike III. " Chat Noir grinned at her and she just rolled her eyes.  
  


_____  
  


" Can I have a dance from the most stunning woman here tonight? "

" But I'm the only woman here tonight, silly. " Ladybug chuckled and gently placed her hands at Chat Noir's.

They clung into each other. The glowing moon and the million of shining stars watching them. Feeling each other's warmth through the cold breeze of the night. The luminescent light from the buildings of Paris and the slightest glimpse of the Eiffel Tower played like a picture on their background.

Ladybug and Chat Noir's arms encircled around their waist. Her head softly placed just right above his heart, and his cheek against at the side of her head. You can't really quite call it dancing, they were just hugging with a little bit of swaying.

Ladybug suddenly reminded of her need to confess, but as soon as she was about to say something, Chat Noir interrupted her attempt.

" Ladybug, I have something to tell you. " Chat Noir pulled away for them to see each other, but both of their arms remained on each other's waist.

" What is it? "

" I'm..... " Chat Noir averted her eyes. He suddenly looked nervous.

After moments of Chat Noir still haven't said anything, Ladybug reached out and cradles his jaw in her hand, directing his gaze towards hers. She softly gave him a smile.

" Chat, what is it? hmm? "

" Ladybug... " Chat Noir looked so troubled. Each seconds that passed without Chat finishing whatever he's saying slowly making Ladybug anxious.

There was it again, the uneasy feeling she felt when Chat seemed off the day after they've defeated Hawkmoth. Cold sweats started to come out again. She hates this feeling. She hates it so much.

" Chat? "

" Ladybug, I'm leaving. "

Ladybug couldn't process what he just said. Her stomach dropped. She tried to swallow, but her throat felt tight. It's suddenly so hard to breathe. She remained looking at him, like she was waiting for him to say more, that he's just pulling a pun. But he didn't say anything like that, his shoulders slumped and he covered his eyes with his hand.

" What.. What exactly do you mean by that? " Ladybug asked, her voice was barely a whisper. Her chest tighten and she could feel all the reassurance she just gave to herself that everything was now better, slowly slipping away again.

Chat Noir took a few moments before he answers. He felt a lump in his throat growing as the words struggled to come.

" I'm.... leaving Paris, I'm sorry. " Chat Noir lifted his gaze at her and he felt like his heart just broke into pieces. Her eyes and nose were red, her eyes glimmer with tears like a glass.

" You're... you're—leaving me? Why? " She heard her voice cracked and she sniffle a sob.

" I can't tell you, M'lady. I'm so sorry. " Chat Noir softly said as he felt hot tears sting his eyes. He's having trouble with himself if he should tell it to her but she's already in pain, he wouldn't want to bring her more pain, if that really made sense. He gently held her like a glass, and he felt the worst for being the one who made her this sad and vulnerable. For the 7 years they've been together, she hasn't shed a single tear because she was afraid of the villains they're fighting. She's the strongest person in Paris and in his life. And he swore to himself he would protect her from anything, and yet here he was, being the reason behind her sobs.

" I, I..understand. " Ladybug said between her sobs. She hated it. She hated it that she understands. She understands that she can't ask anymore questions because he doesn't want to give her answers. She hated herself for not wanting a label for their relationship and for being content with what they have. She should have asked for that, so as his girlfriend she could ask him to stay. So she could ask further questions of why he's leaving her. She was tired of understanding everything. Just because she understood it doesn't make her agree with it.

Ladybug bit her lower lip and started to walk toward the railings. She needs to breathe. Her heavy gaze was lost in the night, tears kept pouring out of her eyes. She hugged herself when the cold wind blew against her direction. She didn't even get to confess her feelings, but what's the use of saying it, now that he's leaving. Yet a part of her still says she should atleast try, what if he'll change his mind. She wants to scold herself for still hoping. For still wanting him so bad even though he just said he'll leave. He will leave her.

Strong arms that used to protect her from akuma attacks slowly wrapped her waist from behind. But this time his arms looked like it just lost all its strength, but his hold was still tight. Chat Noir's head buries itself in the warm crook of her neck. She held his hands that were on her stomach. A heavy silence fell on them. Only hearing their heavy breathings and sniffles.

" I'm... so sorry, I'm sorry for hurting you. " Chat Noir weeps on her neck. She could feel her suit soaking wet from his tears. Ladybug bit her lip, tears flowing like a faucet with the highest pressure. He's also in pain, of course it would also be hard for him. And hearing his cries felt excruciating, seeing Chat Noir in pain was torture for her.

Ladybug wiped her tears and she faced on her side, where Chat Noir's head was buried on her neck. She gently lifted up his head and holds his face. Chat's blood shot eyes directed its gaze on hers. They looked at each other, no one wanted to break their eye contact.

Ladybug's eyes lingered on his face. She leaned to kiss his dried tears on the corner of his eyes. And she gently caressed his face.

" It's okay. " Ladybug said with a small smile.

" No, M'lady, it's not... " Chat Noir wetted his lips and looked up trying to stop his new set of tears from falling.

When he looked at Ladybug again, her eyes was now focused on his mouth. He tried to open his lips to say something but his words failed him. Chat Noir swallowed.

And when he felt Ladybug pushed herself to reach him, he didn't think twice and met her halfway. Their lips touched, her lips was soft and warm. She started to move her lips and he gladly answers her kisses. His brows furrowed while kissing her passionately. He placed his hand on her nape and his other free hand tighten its grip on her waist. Ladybug encircled her arms around his neck and sliding her hand into Chat's hair slowly.

They slowly pulled apart, panting.

" Ladybug.... " His voice was low and slightly hoarse. He stared at her lips.

Ladybug reached for his lips again. She could feel the heat on her body. Her mind was clouded, she couldn't think straight. All she could think about was his lips against hers. Like she's yearning for it.

Chat Noir pulled away. Both of them trying to catch their breath. Chat Noir looked at her, scanning her face. Like he was finding some answers to what just happened.

" Ladybug? "

" Please, Chat... " Ladybug licked her lips and tried to kiss him again. But he gently held back her waist and he focused his gaze to her eyes. Ladybug's eyelids suddenly felt heavy, she wasn't sure if it was from all the crying or its because of something that's making her want to close her eyes and feel Chat's soft lips.

" M'lady, we shouldn't. You don't want this. You're not thinking straight right now. " Chat Noir looked like he was having trouble with himself as well. This is Ladybug we're talking about, and he can't say no to her kisses. Man, that's all he ever wanted. But he should get a hold of himself, he shouldn't take advantage of her when he knows she's just sad and hurt.

" It's okay, Ladybug, I'll just forget what happened— "

" No! Let's stop this not addressing thing, we both now what's happening between us, Chat. I'm tired of ignorance, I wanted to say so many things to you tonight, but, but you ruined all of it by saying you're leaving. Without even giving me a proper reason why! " Ladybug felt her eyes sting again, but no tears came out anymore.

Chat Noir leaned on her and pressed his forehead against hers. He looked like he wanted to say something but he doesn't know how to say it. Chat pulled her closer and gently gives her a peck. Like he was consoling her. He kisses her again softly.

" Chat... please, do I have to beg? " Ladybug asked, her voice barely a whisper.

" Fuck, M'lady, no, never. " Chat Noir quickly scooped her from the ground and smashed his lips against hers. He was holding in for years, and he would never forgive himself when he dare to make his lady beg for something he would give as long as it has her permission.  
  


_____  
  


Ladybug failed to say it in words. So she poured out her heart and soul when she answered Chat's kisses. She was burning with his every touch. She can't find the right word to describe how it feels, there's warmth, intensity, longing, fierce and gentleness.

" Damn, I love you so much, Ladybug. " Chat Noir said in her ears. Her body shivered.

" I... Chat.. " She wanted to say it. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. But as her body collapsed, her breathing hitched and she was lost in words.

That night, the two halves finally became one. Nothing seems to matter anymore. They forgot how they both cried so much and they didn't care about the problem about the other one leaving. He kissed her tears away. He made sure to make it up to all the pain he caused her that night. He said how beautiful she was, every chances he could get. And that night, all the years of holding back finally let go.

_____  
  


Chat Noir kissed the top of a sleepy Ladybug's head. Intoxicated with each other while cuddling. Ladybug laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm on his stomach. Chat's hand softly stroking her hair and his other hand holding hers.

" Chat, can.. can I look at you? " Ladybug asked, almost inaudible.

" Please don't look at me, I can't... yet. " Chat Noir said in low and hoarse voice.

Ladybug fought her tears from falling and bit her lower lip.

" I— I understand. " She said trying so hard not to make her voice crack.

_____  
  


Marinette was still looking at a sleeping Chat Noir under the blanket for almost an hour now. Tikki floating beside her watching her with concerned eyes. Plagg observing them from a distance.

" We need to go now, Tikki. I can't wait for him to wake up, I will not be able to say goodbye and see him go. " Marinette covered her face with her hands.

" Are you sure he still wants to leave after what happened? "

" I don't know, maybe, I don't want my hopes to high up again and then in the end he'll still leave. He doesn't even want to let me know who he is. And I can't force him to stay just because of me. I can't be selfish, I must also think of what he wants. "

" Do you really know what he wants? "

Marinette looked at him again and sighed.

" He wants to leave. " Marinette leaned to him and kissed his hair. His face and body still covered by blanket. She suddenly had the urge to lift the blanket from his face but she remembered what he said last night.

_" Please don't look at me, I can't... yet. "_

A single tear escaped her eyes.

" I love you, Chat Noir, I'll always will. I hope you know that. " Marinette kissed his hair again one last time. Inhaling every scent of him, she do smell like him now though. She wants to familiarize every possible thing she could get from him. After another almost an hour of not removing her eyes from him, not like she could actually see his sleeping form, she stood up and transform.

Before she gets to open the door, she looked at Plagg at the end of the room. He's quietly watching her. She smiled at him.

" Please take care of him, okay? I'll miss you both so much. " Ladybug closed the door and left.

" You too, Ladybug. " Plagg said and smiled sadly at the closed door.


	2. what he left

  
" Marinette, you still haven't eaten anything since this morning. "

" I'll eat later, Tikki. I'll just finish this. " Tikki watched her with concerned eyes.

It's been two weeks since the last time Chat Noir said he's leaving. And it's been two weeks since the last time she heard from him. He really did left, didn't he.

Marinette has been busying herself with schoolworks. After school, she'll go to her desk in her apartment and study till late night. And in weekends she'll go to the library to volunteer to arrange books. She won't mind not eating if only Tikki doesn't remind her. She was known she's physically strong because of all the fights Ladybug has done that strengthen her body but with what she's doing right now, she looked like she could collapse anytime soon.

" Marinette, you really should eat and take some rest. "

" Fine, Tikki. Let's go buy some dinner— bwaaaaaack !! "

" Marinette, are you okay!? " Before Marinette could grab her coat, she felt an unpleasant and tight feeling in her stomach and she's about to vomit. She rushed to her restroom and quickly went to the sink.

After she felt like she released everything that's in her body, she washed herself and slowly sat on the floor. Her head was whirling and her body suddenly felt so weak to stand.

" Marinette, here, drink some water. " The poor little kwami carrying the cup of water in her tiny hands went to her.

" T-Thank you. " Marinette drank it up and leaned back on the wall.

" Are you okay, Mari? maybe it's because you haven't eaten anything. " Tikki concluded.

" Maybe, Tikki, maybe. "  
  


_____

Marinette didn't paid attention that much to the dizziness and nausea she has been feeling quite a lot lately. But she did ate more often as she could because Tikki always scolds her about it.

She will always ends up crying whenever she let herself rest and do nothing. The only thing that can distract her from thinking of Chat Noir was by studying. Lots and lots of studying.

Marinette was studying again on her desk when she heard a knock on her door. Tikki quickly hid herself under the shelves.

Marinette went to open the door, revealing Alya holding paper bags with a famous chinese restaurant written on it.

" Hey, girl, mind if you join me to dinner and maybe a sleepover? "  
  
  


_____  
  


Marinette noticed Alya's stares while they're having dinner. She might have an idea why Alya suddenly brought her dinner and would spend the night, she's probably worried about Marinette being weird lately.

" Alya, stop giving me those weird detective eyes of yours. "

" What? I'm not doing anything, just eating here. " Alya looked away and tried to avert her gaze at anything in her apartment. Marinette stared at her with her blank face.

" Okay, okay, Marinette, I just want to check on you. " Alya sighed and finally said her agenda.

" You see girl, I know you always have high grades but you don't normally study so hard. "

" I'm offended. " Marinette scowled at Alya and continued to eat her dumpling.

" No, that's not what I meant—what I mean is, you don't usually have to study your butt 24/7 just to have good grades. You know you're smart. And lately, you're acting like you're studying for the board exam or something. I get that we're now on the last year of college but— Marinette, are you okay!? What's wrong?? "

Marinette hustled to the restroom when she felt her stomach twisting again. Alya quickly followed her and gently rubs her back.

" Are you okay? Let me get you some water. " Alya handed her a glass of water.

" Didn't you like the food? What happened? " Alya's face was full of concern.

After fixing herself, Marinette went back to the living room and laid herself on the couch. Alya sat across, her face still filled with worry. Marinette looked at her and she felt kinda bad for making her worried.

" Alya, I'm okay. You look like you're about to cry, I'm not dying. It's just an upset stomach like what I had these days. " Marinette explained.

" You've been like this all these days? And you didn't even bother to tell me? "

" I know you'll act like this and overthink things. "

Alya sighed and leaned back.

" Did you went to the hospital yet? "

" What hospital?? I'm not seriously ill. I'll be better soon. " Marinette assured and smiled at Alya.

" No you won't be better anytime soon if you won't take care of yourself. What exactly have you been feeling these days, aside from upset stomach, I'll try to search what are the remedies. " Alya picked out her phone with a ladybug keychain from her pocket and started typing.

Marinette raised her eyebrows and was about to complain but Alya gave her the "don't-start-it-and-just-listen-to-me" look. Marinette sighed, accepting that she won't be winning against her bossy bestfriend.

" I'm feeling nauseous a lot lately. And I always woke up feeling sick and like I want to throw up, that's why I always ended up in the restroom, the toilet bowl infront of me and my body releasing everything it has. So what's the use of forcing myself to eat if I'll throw it out later, right? " Marinette lifted her eyes to Alya and she's looking at her like she had seen a ghost.

" Hey, Alya, you there? "

" Marinette, when was the last time you had your period? " Marinette gave her a weird look for the sudden question but still think about it.

" I think last month? I was supposed to have this week but I think I'm delayed. Why did you asked? "

Alya stared at her innocently looking bestfriend. No it couldn't be, there's no way it's what she's thinking, right? Alya shook her head at the ridiculous thought. But a part of her saying her gut feel can't be wrong, it was 72% right most of the time. She sat up, she'll hold on to the 28% possibility that she was just overthinking this.

" I'll just buy something— dessert. Yes, I'll be quick okay! " Alya raced to the door and left a dumbfounded Marinette at the couch.  
  
  


_____  
  


" Alya, you're kidding. "

" I am not sure about this, Mari, but please just try. You've been showing symptoms lately and this is the only way I can put my mind at ease. "

Marinette looked at Alya and then at the pregnancy test and back at Alya again. She never thought about that her vomiting and nausea could be because of something serious. She always thought it was just her body's reaction from all the late night studying and lack of food. She gulped, she remembered what happened _that_ night.

A part of her wants to try and test it so all of this can be over but a part of her also feel nervous and scared. What if it'll turn out to be positive, what the hell would she do. And he's not here anymore to be there for her.

Marinette bit her lower lip and picked the PT from Alya's palm. She turned to the restroom and was about to go in when Alya spoke.

" Marinette, I hope I'm just overthinking. But, remember, I'm here for you. " Alya assured her. Marinette nodded and she closed the door.  
  


_____  
  
  


Marinette and Alya sat side by side. A deafening silence filled the apartment. No one dared to speak. Alya glancing at Marinette who's just staring blankly at the PT on the table. _Two red lines._

Alya quickly went to hold her when Marinette covered her face with her hand and started sobbing. Mari's shoulders were shaking and Alya gently placed her head on her chest, hugging her.

" A-Alya, I don't know what to do... " Marinette said between her sobs.

" It's okay, Marinette. I'm here, you're not alone in this. We'll figure this out. " Alya said in a soothing voice.

After a few minutes of Marinette crying, she tried her best calmed down and breathe. Alya handed her a glass of water again and helped her fixed herself.

" Are you feeling better now? Do you need something? " Alya asked.

" I'm fine, Alya, really, thank you. " Marinette replied. Alya smiled at her.

" Alya, about the father— "

" Hey, if you don't want to talk about it, it's okay you don't need to tell me. "

" No, I want to. I don't think I can't hold it anymore... I need to atleast say it to someone. " Marinette felt a new set of tears forming again. She inhaled a large amount of air and ready herself. She don't think she can tell it to anyone but Alya.

" Okay, I'll listen. " Alya gave her a smile.

There was a long silence before Marinette begins. She's going to tell her everything. She has to, she needs someone to help her. She needs to let it out before it becomes to much and it'll just explode.

" I'm Ladybug. " She heard Alya gasped.

Alya looked at her with wide eyes. She looked like she was about to freak out but she's trying so hard to compose herself.

" Go on, " Alya said barely a whisper.

Marinette would laugh at her reaction if they're just in a different situation. But right now, she chose to just continue her story.

" And.. and C-Chat Noir.. "

Alya gasped again and covered her mouth. She pointed at Marinette's belly and Marinette nodded.

" I can't believe this, just give a minute to process this. As a diehard fan of Ladynoir, this is insane. I can definitely jump in joy— if, we're in a different situation. " Alya was so close to bouncing on her sit if only Marinette didn't looked at her with sharp eyes.

" I'll probably be also jumping in joy if we're in a different situation but right now, I can't do that. Alya, I'm just 21, well I'll be 22 next month but I'm just a senior in college. I don't have a job, I don't know how to raise a baby, yes I've been babysitting but that's a lot different. I don't know if I'm fit to be mother. And, Chat Noir, I don't who he is. I don't know where he is, he left me, Alya. He... left me. " Marinette looked at Alya like she was pleading to let her know what to do. Alya held her hand. She wants to assure Marinette that everything will be alright even if she herself doesn't know what do to either.

" Marinette, you probably can't hear yourself right now, but Mari, the way you worry about the baby's future and not about how you're life will be rotating 180 degrees and the fact that you won't get to enjoy the bachelorette life, already speaks volume that you would definitely be a perfect mother. Marinette, trust me, you will be okay. And besides we're graduating in less than two months. You will surely get a job soon. And you're naturally good with babies. Also, I'm here, looks like you're forgetting I can handle two troublesome little ones. You can do this, you're Ladybug. " Alya assured her.

" Thank you so much, Alya. " Marinette smiled at her bestfriend and went for a hug.

" Uh, can I ask you something? " Alya said, kinda hesitant.

" Sure, what is it? "

" What do you mean, you don't know who Chat Noir is? How did you two, you know did _it_ by not seeing each other? " Marinette blushed at the question.

" I-I, I was.... blindfolded. " Marinette mumbled.

" Alya, this is so embarrassing. " Marinette covered her face with her hand.

" You're what?? Girl, that's wild. " Alya chuckled.

" Alya! "  
  


_____

After a while of Alya teasing Marinette, they shifted into a serious topic again that made Marinette looked disconsolate.

" I need to tell my parents, Alya, I'm scared. What if they disown me? "

" Oh, Marinette, we both know they can't do that to you. They love you so much. They'll forgive you. And I personally think they will definitely spoil their grandchild. "  
  


_____

Marinette stared at her ceiling. Alya laid bedside her, already sleeping. She's been thinking about everything that happened today. It was overwhelming. She hasn't been doing well lately because of Chat Noir's departure and now this. She suddenly knew she's pregnant.

" Tikki, how do you think Chat Noir will react when he finds out about this? " Marinette whispered to Tikki who's on her nightstand.

" I think he'll be happy about this, Marinette. You're both young but I know he wouldn't think twice to man up and take the responsibility. " Tikki responded.

Marinette smiled. An image of Chat Noir played on her mind.

" You're right. He's like that, he wouldn't let me handle anything alone. I miss that stupid cat. I miss him so much. I wish he didn't leave. " A single tear escaped her eyes.

" Marinette, please don't cry. It will be bad for you and the baby. " Tikki went closer to her and softly caressed her cheeks. Marinette sighed and wiped her tears.

" Sorry, Tikki. I'm sorry for my attitude lately. I'm just really hurt. But from now on, I can't just think about myself. I need to take care of myself and the baby. Chat has been taking care of me for so long, he always think of me even before himself. Right now, it's my turn to take care of someone that's a part of us. I'll wait for him to come back, and then we'll meet him someday, we'll wait for your Daddy. " Marinette smiled, her hands on her belly.


	3. five years later

  
**_5 years later....._ **  
  


" Emma, it's past your bedtime already. "

" Mommy I still want to play with Chat Noir. "

" You've been playing with him since morning, he also need some sleep. Let's go to bed now, Emma, you can play again tomorrow. "

" But Mommy!! "

" Emmanuelle Catriana Dupain Cheng. "

Emma pouted. She knows her Mom was now in serious mode because she had called her in her full name. Marinette often calls her Emma or Catri. Emma half heartedly let go of her Chat Noir doll and went to Marinette.

Marinette lifted her up and kissed her nose which why Emma giggles.

" Say good night to Momma Alya. " Emma looked at Alya on the couch and cutely waved goodbye.

" Nighty night, Momma Alya. "

" Nighty night, Cat girl. " Alya responded.

Emma was already in her pajamas when Marinette got home. Marinette usually was the one to bathe her before bed but this time she had a lot to do at work which why she ended up overtime. She covered Emma with blanket and gently fixed the hair that's covering her face.

" Mommy, did you had a hard time at work today? You looked tired. "

" I kinda did a lot but don't worry, Mommy is fine. I'll go to bed later too. " Marinette smiled at her.

" Mommy, Ladybug is strong but she needs rest too so she can defeat the bad guys. " Marinette chuckled at her. No matter how tired she was, Emma never fails to take it all away.

" Okay, Catri, Ladybug will rest. Now you sleep so you can also get enough rest and play again tomorrow. Say good night to Tikki. " Tikki flew closer to them from her doll house which Emma gave her.

" Good night, Tikki. " Emma gently held Tikki and kissed her.

" Good night, Emma. " Tikki also kissed Emma's cheek and said her good night to Marinette before she went back to her house.

" Sleep well, babybug, I love you. " Marinette leaned and kissed her forehead. Before Marinette could lean back, Emma wrapped her arms around her neck and hugs her tightly.

" I love you too, Mommy bug, but I'm not babybug. I'm little Chat Noir remember? " Marinette just laughed at her daughter.  
  


_____

" Did you already had dinner? "

" Yup, Nino brought us dinner earlier. " Alya answered from the living room. She's watching sitcom.

Marinette heated some leftover chicken from the refrigerator. And she took it to the living room and sat next to Alya.

" Thank you for looking out for Emma today, and sorry I overtime at work. "

" No problem, girl. You know I enjoy spending time with the cat girl. "

Marinette leaned on Alya's shoulder.

" But really, thank you Alya. I would've done all of this without your help. " Alya smiled warmly at her and gently tapped her cheek.

" It's was all on you too Marinette. You make such an amazing Mom. You'll do anything for her. For the past 5 years, I've seen how stronger you've become. I'm proud of you, girl. " Alya admitted.

" Aw, Alya, you're making me cry. " Marinette chuckled and pretended to wipe her tears.

_____

" So you don't have work tomorrow? " Alya asked. Her eyes not leaving the TV.

Marinette finished her food before answering.

" Yeah, I'll take Emma to the mall. We'll buy her costume for halloween. "

" Well, let's hope it's not a Chat Noir costume again. "

" I don't know about that. " Marinette said. There's a smile tugging on her lips.

" You're daughter really has an obsession for superheroes. I wonder who did she took it from. " Alya wondered, a teasing smile on her lips.

" Hey! I'm not obsessed with superheroes. " Marinette defended.

" Oh really? Only for this certain black cat? " Alya propped her chin with her hand and squinted her eyes at Marinette.

" Please, stop teasing me already. " Marinette blushed.

_____

" Who do you want to be this halloween? "

" I want to be Chat Noir again, Mommy! " Emma beamed and started jumping in excitement after Marinette successfully tied her shoelaces.

" Chat Noir again? But you've been Chat Noir since you're first halloween. Don't you want to be something else this year? How about Ladybug? It seems like you don't like Ladybug. " Marinette pouted. Making herself look sad. Emma's eyes widened in panic and quickly went closer to console her Mom.

" No Mommy, I like Ladybug! "

" So you'll be Ladybug this year? " Emma seems hesitant about the idea so Marinette sighed, trying so hard to look miserable.

" Okay Mommy, I'll be Ladybug this year. " Emma smiled widely at her Mom.

" Let's go get you a pretty Ladybug costume then. " Marinette excitedly said. Smiling in triumphant.  
  


_____

" Catri, try to eat slowly. No ones going to take your ice cream from you, don't worry. "

" Okay Mommy! " She beamed. Marinette smiled happily at her messy daughter. The side of her mouth was now full of strawberry ice cream.

" Come here, Mommy will wipe your face. " Emma left her seat across Marinette and went to sit on Marinette's lap.

Marinette carefully wiped off the smudges of ice cream from her face. She also tucked the loose hairs behind her little cute ears.

" Is it delicious? "

" Yes, Mommy. Do you want to try some? " Marinette nodded. Emma scooped some for her Mom and cutely feed it to her.

" Yummy isn't it, Mommy? " Emma asked while smiling widely, showing her tiny teeth.

" Hmm, it is. Now this is why you can't get enough of this. " Marinette said and Emma giggles.

" Marinette? Is that you? " Marinette lifted her gaze to whoever called her and her eyes widened in surprise and excitement. Standing in front of them was Rose, her friend from highschool.

" Rose! How are you? " Marinette happily said.

" I'm doing good. How about you, oh, is this your daughter? What an adorable little lady! " Rose blurted out. She bent down to level with Emma.

" Yes, Rose, this is Emma, my daughter. Emma, this is Auntie Rose, she's my friend from high school. Say hi to her. " Emma smiled at Rose and waved her hand.

" Hi Auntie Rose, My name is Emmanuelle Catriana. You can call me Emma! " Emma said with enthusiasm. Rose went "aw" and squealed.

" She's so cute, Marinette, and she looks so much like her Dad. " Marinette got frozen on her seat and she looked at Rose in complete shocked.

" W-what do you mean? " Marinette asked. She could feel her stomach twisting.

" She looks like Adrien. Wait, isn't he.. your? " Marinette quickly shook her head. Rose gasped and covered her mouth.

" Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I thought she's his daughter. Maybe because of the hair. I'm really sorry, Marinette. " Rose said apologetically.

Marinette sighed in relief. She thought about someone else for a moment there.

" It's okay, Rose. You don't have to be so sorry. You're right, maybe it was because of the hair. " Marinette smiled assuring Rose that it was really okay.

" Thank you. Anyway, I need to go. Juleka is waiting for me at the cinema. It was nice seeing you Marinette, you too adorable baby. "

" Bye Auntie Rose. "

" It was nice seeing you too, Rose. Please send my regards to Juleka. "

" I will bye! " Rose started walking away.

Marinette shifted her eyes to Emma whose watching her with curious eyes.

" Mommy what does Auntie Rose mean about me looking like Daddy? " Emma asked.

" Oh, about that. She mistakenly thought Adrien is your Dad. " Emma's eyebrows furrowed.

" Who's Adrien? Is he Chat Noir? " Marinette chortled at what her daughter said.

" No, baby. Adrien was Mommy's friend from high school. He's not Chat Noir. Auntie Rose probably just thought he's your Dad because you both have the same hair color. " Marinette explained.

" Is that so, I thought she knew Daddy... " Emma pouted and she placed her ice cream on the table. Marinette looked at her daughter sadly, it breaks her heart everytime Emma shows interest about her Dad. And she can't do anything about it.

" Emma, I told you Daddy is busy working right? And if you want to know something about him, you can always ask Mommy. " Marinette softly said and kissed Emma's temple.

" I know Mommy. I just thought if Auntie Rose knows him, maybe she could tell Daddy to stop working and go home to us. Even just for one day. " Emma buried her face into her chest and clings to her. Marinette could feel a lump in her throat. Her eyes stinging with unshed tears. She embraced Emma and gently stroke her hair. If only she could tell it to Chat Noir herself to stop whatever he's doing and make him come home to them. If only she knows where to find him. She would do anything just to make her daughter happy.  
  


_____  
  


" Mommy, can I have one more, please? " Emma clasped her hands and gave Marinette her irresistible baby doll eyes. Marinette smiled at her adorable daughter. Emma really knows what's her weakness.

" Sure, baby, but that's the last one okay? You're teeth will hurt. " She said and handed Emma her 5th macaroon for the night.

" Thank you so much, Mommy, you're the best! " shrieked Emma and she happily received the macaroon, her eyes glittering.

" Give Mommy a 'thank you' kiss. " Marinette bent down and Emma planted a kiss on her cheek.

" Look at that sweet little cat, with her 5th sweet macaroon. " Alya entered the kitchen with Nino following her.

" Momma Alya! Dudie Nino! " Emma shrieked and run toward the couple.

Nino welcomed her in a hug and carried her up. Alya sat on one of the stool infront of Marinette and grabbed one orange colored macaroon. While Nino and Emma eventually went to living room to play.

" So how was the costume shopping? " Alya asked.

Marinette glanced at Alya. She's making macaroons to cheer Emma up because Emma was upset when they went back home from the mall. Emma having a sweet tooth quickly forgotten about what happened and became upbeat again.

" Well, guess what, I convinced her to not dress up as Chat Noir again for this year. " Marinette proudly said.

" Really? What trick did you pulled out then? " Alya squinted her eyes which made Marinette rolled hers.

" I just suggested she can be Ladybug this time. " She shrugged.

" Oh really? So Ladybug's daughter finally chose Ladybug over her favorite Chat Noir? " Alya said in her usual teasing tone. Marinette scoffed at her.

" Hey! Emma loves Ladybug more, she just happens to yearn for Chat Noir. " Marinette said. She sighed, remembering what happened in the mall.

Alya noticed the sudden shift of mood. She looked sadly at Marinette.

" You okay girl? "

" Yeah, it's just that, I met Rose earlier at the mall. " Marinette told Alya.

" Really? I haven't seen her in a while, how's she doing with Juleka? "

" I think they're doing good. She also left immediately to meet Juleka at the cinema. And she said something... " Alya looked at her waiting for her to finish what's she's saying. Marinette shifted her eyes to the macaroons she's making.

" She thought Adrien is Emma's father. She said it was just because of the hair. And Emma, she was hoping Rose knows her Dad. So she can tell Rose to tell her Dad to come home to us. I feel so sorry to my daughter, Alya. I can't do anything to for her to meet her father. What kind of mother am I, I can't even give my daughter what she wants... " Alya went to Marinette and embraces her into a hug. Marinette cried the tears she was trying so hard to hold earlier.

" Marinette, you are the best mother to Emma, trust me. And I know how much you want Emma to meet her father, but that won't happen until he shows himself again to you. You did all you can do, Marinette. You gave him everything. I'll say you even have a right to not introduce him to Emma because he left you, but you let Emma knew about him. You told her that he's the most amazing person ever. Emma might not met him personally yet, but Marinette, she already met him through you and your stories about him. "  
  


_____  
  


" I love you so much, Emma. " Marinette planted a soft kiss on a sleeping Emma's head. She quickly fell asleep after Nino and Alya left, probably tired from all the playing with her Dudie Nino. Emma loves playing with other kids or mostly adults who act like kids. Tom and Sabine loves to let her play in the bakery when Marinette and Emma visits. And they always spoil her with sweets. That's why Marinette has to limit Emma's sharing of macaroons with Tikki.

She watched Emma sleeps, gently stroking her hair. She remembered what Rose said about Emma looking like Adrien. She looked at Emma closely, trying to look for some resemblance. She can't quite see it though, unless from the blonde. Emma also have green eyes, Marinette thought it's from Chat Noir. When Emma was still in her womb, she was kinda hoping when she comes out she'll see a lot of her features from Chat Noir. So through Emma she can finally see what's behind the mask. But Emma did got a lot of features from her. Emma literally looks like her when she was young. Only with emerald eyes and in blonde.

Marinette made a solid decision that if ever Emma starts to ask about her father, she wouldn't think twice to tell her the truth. And around just last year, when Emma saw a Chat Noir doll, one time when they were shopping, Emma's eyes lit up and she didn't let go of the Chat Noir doll anymore. She began showing interest to anything Chat Noir related. That's also the time she told her about Ladybug. It was just a simple explanation, Mommy was a former superhero and that's a secret. And when the time she asked about her Dad, Marinette told her it was Chat Noir, and that Chat Noir needs to work far away to help people. Emma showed a great admiration for father after that and her love for Chat Noir also grew bigger. She won't shut up about him, and she looks forward to meeting him someday.

Marinette felt hot tears pooling in her eyes. Emma is her everything. Most of the time it's Marinette who takes care of her but there were times when Emma also takes care of her. She notices whenever Marinette is sad. And when Marinette was too tired from work Emma will massage her head and will smother her with kisses. She even sometimes offer she can bathe herself and Tikki will look after her. She's a ball of sunshine, a stress reliever and a breath of fresh air. She's just like her Dad.

" Mommy, are you crying? " Emma asked in a sleepy voice. Marinette didn't noticed she woke up.

" No baby, you go back to sleep. " Marinette smiled. But Emma reached to her face and gently wiped her tears.

" Do you miss Daddy again, Mommy? " Emma softly asked, sadness clouded her pretty features. Marinette felt a tightness in her throat. She tried to speak but no words came out.

" That's okay, Mommy. I miss him too, even when I haven't met him yet. " Emma said and smiled. She reached out for something under her blanket, it was her Chat Noir doll. She handed it to Marinette, and Marinette took it confused.

" Why are you giving me this? "

" You can hug him for tonight, Mommy. So you'll miss him less. "

Marinette felt her tears rolling down so she embraced her into a hug. Emma hugged her back and she felt her hand gently stroking her hair. She chuckled, that's what she always do when she's comforting Emma and now her daughter was doing it to her.

" Is Daddy still working on Halloween, Mommy? " Emma asked. Marinette inhaled a large amount of air before answering.

" I guess so, baby. But Mommy will be joining you in trick or treat and we will get lots of candies! " Marinette started tickling her. And both of them ended up in squeals and giggles, gone were the sadness and tears.

That one magical night was supposed to be her greatest memory of him but he gave her the best gift she could ever hope for : their daughter.

_____

" Look at my adorable little bug. " Marinette has a huge smile on her lips while watching Emma twirl around in a Ladybug costume.

" Do I look like you now, Mommy? " Emma asked. Marinette bent down and gently hold her daughter by the hand.

" No... because you look much and much cuter than me! " Marinette smothered her with kisses which made Emma giggled.

" But Mommy, who are you gonna be this halloween? You don't have a costume. " Emma whimpered. Marinette looked at herself, well she's wearing a pink halter top with black jeans and boots and she thought she'll just top it with a overcoat later. Her dark silky hair that's now in a bob cut suits her very well.

" Don't worry, cat girls, I got you covered. " Alya announced entering the living room dazzling in her Princess Jazmine outfit. A Lady Noire black suit on her hands.

_____

" Remember, Catri, don't go too far away from Mommy's sight okay? " Marinette reminded. Stunningly ravishing as Lady Noire. She knew she can't stand a chance against her daughter and Alya, what more when they've teamed up. The black leather suit perfectly fitted her body, emphasizing her curves. The long braided hair covered her bob cut. And the black mask feels so nostalgic.

" Yes Mommy! " Emma beamed. And then she sprinted in a crowd of children in the middle of the park. Marinette looked after her.

Huge pumpkins lighting up in orange, scattered around the park. They were also scarecrows, vampire coffins, witch pot, bats, and fake candy set ups. A bunch of little kids and looking out adults all dressed up in their costumes. Marinette also handed over candies to the few children who sometimes went to her.

" Little bug, let's go to Papa Tom and Mama Sabine, they said they have lots of treats for you, right? " Marinette recalled.

" Just one last, Mommy. Me and my new friend, the fairy, will just go over Mr. Goblin. He really gives a lot of lollipops! " Emma happily exclaimed. Marinette smiled at her and softly ruffled her hair.

" Okay, Mommy will wait for you at the bench. Be careful. "

" Yey! Thank you, Lady Noire! " Emma ran through her friend and Marinette waited at the bench.  
  


_____

It's been almost over 30 minutes already and Emma still hasn't returned to where Marinette was. She's beginning to worry.

_____  
  


" Althea, this is a lot of candies already. Maybe I should go back to Mommy now, I'll still have sweets from Papa Tom and Mama Sabine. " Emma turned to her fairy friend but she wasn't on her side anymore.

" Where did she go? " Emma began to look for her friend. She went to a teenage girl dressed up as Catra from the animated show She-ra and tried her luck.

" Hello, uh, are you a cat? " Emma tilted her head and tried to scan the girl infront of her. The girl smiled, finding her adorable.

" What do you think? Ladybug? "

" I think you are. I'm Emma, I'm looking for my friend, she's a pink fairy. Have you seen her, Miss Cat? " Emma asked. Catra tried to think and she did quite had a glimpse of a fairy a while ago.

" Well, you're lucky Emma. I saw a cute fairy went over there. "

" Thank you, Miss Cat! " She shrieked and waved goodbye to Catra. She looked behind the vampire coffins but she didn't she anything aside from fake spiders.  
She kept looking and went to the scarecrows when suddenly someone spoke.

" Ladybug? "

" Mommy? " Emma turned thinking it was her Mom but instead she saw a man in blonde, standing tall in his white shirt topped with denim jacket and his blacks pants along with white shoes. He's looking straight at her. The man bent down and softly smiled.

" Ladybug, are you lost? " The man softly asked. Emma kept her eyes focused on the man's face.

" No, I'm looking for my friend. " She mumbled, still not tearing her eyes apart from the stranger infront.

" Your friend? How about Chat Noir? Where is he? "

Emma gasped and at the mention of Chat Noir and now gave her fullest attention to him.

" Daddy? Why are you looking for him? Do you know Chat Noir, Mister? " Emma asked, the hope in her voice was evident. When the man didn't answer, Emma's shoulders fell.

" Mommy said he's busy working. " Emma added. The man furrowed his eyebrows but decided to not asked about it more.

" Is that so, but you're all good as Ladybug. You won't be needing him anyway. You're strong and can defend Paris yourself, right? " The man said. Probably trying to cheer her up. But Emma's expression doesn't looked pleased. She placed both of her hands on her waist and her teed off face almost looking like someone the man knows.

" You're wrong, Mister. Just because Ladybug is strong and she can do it doesn't mean she don't want Chat Noir to help her. Ladybug always win because of Chat Noir. " She explained. He looked at her in dazed and amusement, a smile tugging on his lips.

" How old are you? "

" I'm turning four in 22 days. Mommy and I, are doing a countdown. " Emma answered, showing her four fingers.

" You're a very smart, kid. "

" Thank you, Mister. My Mom is also very smart. " Emma proudly said. The man shot an eyebrow up and a question popped in his head.

" So, you think Ladybug misses Chat Noir? " He asked. His hand placed under his chin.

" Yes! She misses him so much! " Emma shrieked. The man widened his eyes at her answer. He looked down, sadness slowly filled him.

" Mister, are you okay— "

" EMMA! " Marinette shouted, hustling toward her. Marinette wrapped her hands around her daughter.

" Emma, you scared me. I thought I'd lost you. I've been searching for you for almost an hour now. " Marinette gently cupped Emma's face. Emma's expression filled with sorry as she looked at her teary-eyed worried mother.

" I'm sorry, Mommy. I was looking for my friend. " Emma pouted and she embraced Marinette.

" Please, don't to it again, okay? " Marinette muttered softly. Emma nodded.

The man who was just looking at them the whole time cleared his throat. Marinette stood, and Emma and her lifted their gaze at him.

" Looks like Chat Noir lost his miraculous, huh, " He joked. His eyes surveying Lady Noire from head to toe. He gulped, amazed at how she ate that suit up.

" Adrien? " Marinette recognized.

" Excuse me? How did you know me? " Adrien uttered in confusion. Marinette cackled and swiftly removed her mask.

" Marinette? Marinette is that you? " Adrien slowly recognized her and a smile curved his lips.

" Of course, it's me. Oh, Adrien, it's been years. How are you? " Marinette ran her gaze through Adrien. He's so tall now. Before, Marinette could still level her eyes at him without trying so hard to look up, but now she's literally looking up at him. He grew up so much, and he's charming and appealing as expected. She reached for a welcome hug and Adrien leaned down and hugged her. His manly scent filled her nose.

" I'm fine, I'm just walking around the area. How about you, I, I didn't recognize you. For a moment there you almost looked like... Nevermind. Is this your daughter? " They both shifted their eyes at Emma who's watching them the whole time.

" Oh, yes, Emma come here. " Marinette brings Emma infront of her knees.

" Adrien, this is my daughter, Emma. And Emma, this is Adrien. He's Mommy's friend way back in highschool. Greet him, baby. "

" Hello, Mr. Adrien. I'm Emmanuelle Catriana Dupain Cheng. You can call me, Emma. " Emma introduced. She's still kinda upset from what Adrien told her earlier nevertheless, she sweetly smiled at him.

" She's so adorable and smart. And she's a spitting image of you. I didn't know you already got married, Congratulations. Where's his Dad? " Adrien said. Marinette smiled awkwardly, thinking of what to say.

" I told you already. He's working. " Emma suddenly said. Marinette's eyes widened and she carried Emma up.

" Uh, Emma we need to go to Papa Tom. They're probably already waiting for you. Let's go, baby. Uh— It was nice seeing you again, Adrien. Bye! "

Marinette walked away before Adrien could say anything. He watched her back. Reflecting on the things he must've said that could've made her uncomfortable. He sighed, and turned to go back to his apartment.  
  


_____

" Mommy, don't you have work today? " Emma asked while eating her pancakes. Marinette was just watching her daughter ate breakfast. She was all dressed up in her mint raglan sleeve tucked in high waisted blue jeans and white pointed heels, ready to leave for work.

" I have, Catri. But Momma Alya isn't here yet. I wonder what's taking her so long. I'm late already. " Right at the moment, her phone started vibrating. Alya's name flashed on the screen.

" Alya, where are you? I need to leave for work. "

_" Marinette, I'm sorry. There's a sudden whatever report that needs to pass this afternoon. And I still need to go the airport to do an interview on this arriving not so vip— "_

" It's okay, Alya. It's your work, Goodluck on it. But how about Nino? "

_" Oh Nino, right, he's at a wedding right now. DJ stuff. But I already found someone to look after Emma today, don't worry. "_

" What? Who is it? How can I trust my daughter with them? "

 _" Girl, trust me on this one. You'll be happy once you saw him. Oh and he's on the way, I gave him your address. Nothing to worry about, Marinette. Now, in my case I still have some things to worry about. Goodbye! "_ Alya hang up.

Marinette stared at her phone. She has no idea of who was Alya's talking about.  
She bit her lower lip, thinking of reasons to tell if she'll skip work today, when the doorbell rang. Marinette went to the door, revealing someone she just recently met days ago.


	4. do you want to play as chat noir

  
" You're the guy at the park! " Emma beamed.

" Hi. " Adrien greeted and scratched the back of his head. Standing tall and sporty elegant in his maroon hoodie paired with knee ripped black jeans.

" Adrien, I'm sorry Alya had to dragged you here. I didn't know she was talking about you when she said she found someone to look after Emma. " Marinette said.

" No, it's not a problem. I happened to ran at her in a coffee shop this morning, and I think her boss suddenly called and then yeah, I'm here to babysit. " Adrien assured.

" Are you sure it's okay? I really have to go to work now, I'm pretty late. " Marinette grabbed her keys. And went beside Emma to bid goodbye.

" It's really okay, Marinette. I'll get to play with little ladybug. " Adrien smiled.

Marinette cackled. She turned to Emma and kissed her head.

" Emma, Mommy will go to work now. Adrien will be playing with you today because Momma Alya and Dudie Nino were both at work. Will you be okay? " Marinette asked softly. Emma glanced at Adrien, and he smiled at her.

" If he's your friend Mommy, then it's okay. " Emma replied.

" Yes, baby. I need to go. You behave okay? " Emma nodded and kissed her cheek.

" Adrien, thank you so much for this. Please, give her vitamins after she finished breakfast, it's over there. And she'll probably just watch cartoons and then play with her toys for the rest of the day. There's food at fridge, just heat them. I'll go now, thank you again, Adrien! "

" No problem, take care at work. " And with that Marinette left for work, leaving Adrien awkwardly sitting on the couch and Emma curiously eyeing him.

_____

" What do you want to play, or do you want to watch some TV? " Adrien asked.

" I'll go play for now. " Emma answered and she sat on the carpeted floor. She scattered out her toys on the floor. Adrien watched her placed her toys.

Emma steals a glance at Adrien every now and then. He was silently watching her, he got a feeling Emma doesn't want him as a playmate. After a while, Emma finally got bored and went beside him. Adrien watched her with hopeful eyes.

" Do you want to play with me? " Emma mumbled. Adrien smiled widely.

" Yes, I'd be delighted. "

" I'm sorry I didn't play with you earlier. I didn't liked what you said at the park. " Emma admitted, playing with the ladybug doll.

" Oh, the thing about Chat Noir? " Adrien recalled.

" Uh-huh. " Emma nodded.

" I'm sorry about that. I was just trying to cheer you up because you looked sad because he wasn't there. "

" But realizing that you can manage alone without someone shouldn't make you feel better. It will look like you don't really need them. " Emma expressed. Adrien was astonished at her. Wondering where did she get such things.

" Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry again. "

Emma lifted her gaze at Adrien and smiled at him.

" It's okay now. You're forgiven. Let's play! " Emma pulled Adrien by the hand and they sat on the floor.

" Wow, you have a lot of toys. " Adrien expressed. Emma chuckled.

" I'll introduce you to them, Adrien. " Emma introduced Adrien to her toys one by one. Until it was Chat Noir.

" Adrien, this is Chat Noir. I love him so much! " Emma beamed. Adrien chuckled. He was glad about the thought that someone adores him.

" Do you like Chat Noir, Adrien? " Emma asked.

" Uh, yes, I like him. But I think I like Ladybug much more. " He cackled to himself.

" Really? You like Ladybug? Here, you can have her. " Emma smiled brightly at him and handed out the ladybug doll to him.

" Oh, really, thank you, Emma. " Adrien held the ladybug doll in his hands. He stared at it, longing and sadness slowly rising in him.

" It's fine. You're the first one who picked Ladybug. Momma Alya likes Rena Rouge, and Dudie Nino likes Carapace. Me and Mommy, likes Chat Noir. " Adrien went back to reality when Emma spoke.

" Adrien, let's watch Frozen! " Emma started bouncing on her seat. Adrien started to set up the tv.

In the middle of the movie, Adrien got lost in his thoughts again. He gently held ladybug in his hands. He remembered what Emma said earlier. In the past five years, he did managed to live without his lady. If you really can call it living, when he's dead inside. And there wasn't a day wherein he didn't thought of her. He did had a lot of thoughts about, what if he didn't chicken out on revealing his identity. He should've trusted her more. He shouldn't have left her. He needed her. He needed her voice, her smiles, her laugh, her touch, her warmth and even her annoyed and done expression. _And he wondered if she ever needed him back..._

" I also want an Olaf! "  
" But we don't have snow in Paris all the time, what if he melts, Adrien? "

Adrien quickly blinked away the coming tears in his eyes. He shifted his focus on Emma.

" What's that, Emma? "

" I want an Olaf. Oh, I know, he can sleep in the fridge! " Emma said much to herself. Adrien laughed at Emma. And for the rest of the movie, Adrien tried his best to not drift away again.  
  


_____

" I'm home! " Marinette announced. Once Emma heard her Mom's voice, she raced toward her.

" Mommy! Mommy! " Marinette lifted her up and kissed her nose. Emma did the same to her.

" Did you gave Adrien a hard time? " Adrien sat up from the couch and walked toward them.

" Not really, I had fun playing with Emma. " Adrien said.

" That's right! I love playing with Adrien, Mommy! " Emma shrieked. Marinette laughed, relieved that Emma and Adrien enjoyed each others company.

" I'll prepare dinner. Adrien, come join us. " Marinette offered.

" Oh, no, it's okay. I'll go now. " Adrien muttered and scratched the back of his head.

" Don't go, Adrien. I want to play more. "

" Yeah, stay over dinner. " Marinette insisted.

" Okay, then. " Adrien smiled shyly. Emma got off Marinette and pulled Adrien to go back on the couch.

Marinette watched them with a smile curved in her lips. Afterwards she went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

**_____**  
  


Emma was busy distributing tea cups to her dolls when she caught a glimpse of Adrien staring deeply to the Chat Noir doll on his hands.

" Adrien, do you want to play as Chat Noir? Since you also like Ladybug, like him. " Emma innocently offered. Adrien's eyes widened in shock and he doesn't know what to say.

Marinette heard what Emma said from the kitchen. She halted from taking the pasta out of the pot. Nonetheless she continued what she's doing and just thought that everyone likes Ladybug in general. It's not that big of a deal if Adrien was one them.

Adrien accepted Emma's suggestion of him playing as Chat Noir. He smiled, much to himself. He held Chat Noir in his hands and made it stand firm. Emma on the other hand, played Ladybug.

" Yey! We won again, Chat Noir. We are undefeated! " Emma (Ladybug) declared.

" It was because you're awesome as always, M'lady. " Adrien smirked. He's enjoying this Chat Noir thing, doesn't he.

Marinette felt her heart racing rapidly in her chest. She bit her lip, a familiar feeling rising in her. It's not like Chat Noir was in the living room, it's Adrien. It's not him, not him. She chanted in her mind.

" Chat Noir, do you love Ladybug? " Emma made Rena Rouge asked.

Marinette held her breath.

Adrien became silent for a moment. Still, he inhaled a large amount of air and chose to answer.

" Yes. I do love her. I've always been in love with her. " Adrien (Chat Noir) confessed. Emma gasped. And then she started giggling. On the contrary, Marinette almost burned her hand when she's close to hold the pot without a potholder. She tried to calm down and gave herself a glass of water. They're just playing, but Marinette's mind also keeps playing scenarios in her head. And her dumb heart won't calmed down.

" If you love her, you should work less and spend some time with her. " Emma pointed out.

Marinette almost choked herself while drinking. She bolted out from the kitchen. " Oh, no, no, no, no, " She mumbled to herself.

" DINNER's READY! " Marinette announced, panting. Emma and Adrien both gave her a weird look. She went to carry Emma and tried her best to avoid Adrien's eyes.

" Let's go eat dinner, Adrien. " She offered without looking at him.  
  


**_____**  
  


" Adrien? Why are you here? Where's Alya and Nino? " Marinette questioned. She removed her shoes and hang her coat on the rack. Leaving her wearing a black velvety soft turtleneck sweater partnered with blue high waisted jeans and black belt.

" Wait, lemme guess, they called you here saying for you guys to hangout, but they bailed on you. And you ended up, playing with Emma instead. " Marinette concluded and which made Adrien chortled.

" That looks like it. " Adrien slowly nod his head. He was handsomely wearing grey sweater with orange stripes and faded blue jeans.

" Thank you, Adrien. So where is my little girl? " Marinette walked in the living room and found Emma sleeping peacefully on the couch, hugging chat noir.

" She fell asleep after we played tag. " Adrien said behind her.

" I'm surprised she got to sleep. That kid almost never rans out of energy. " Marinette said and then went to the kitchen to get herself some water.

" Uh, Emma wanted some pizza a while ago, so we ordered some. There's still some left, do you want me to heat it for you? " Adrien offered. She didn't noticed he followed her. Before Marinette could respond, Adrien already started putting the leftover pizza in the microwave.

" So, what did you guys do today? " Marinette sat on the stool infront of Adrien. Adrien propped his chin in the palm of his right hand as he answered.

" We played with her dolls, watched cartoons and I think she got the idea from tom and jerry that's why we ended up playing tag. " Adrien recalled. Marinette laughed and got up to get the pizza. She was really thankful for having Adrien to play and look after Emma. It's been almost two weeks since the first time Adrien covered up for Alya. And since then, he wouldn't think twice to filled up whenever Alya and Nino can't go.

Marinette placed the pizza on the table and they started to eat while talking.

" That's why she ended up knocked out. " Marinette and Adrien chuckled.

" She's really fun to be with. She's so adorable and I don't really feel tired after all the games we've played. " Adrien told her.

" I know, that's why I love her so much. I love going home to her and she'll welcome me with hugs and kisses, and all my tiredness will washed away. " Marinette said smiling.

" Emma is one sweet little lady. She always tells me how she looks up to you, that you're the strongest Mom of all. " Adrien smiled at her.

" She does? " Marinette gasped and she felt a warm feeling inside.

" I agree with her. " Adrien added, staring directly at her. Marinette felt her cheeks heating up so she looked away. She cleared her throat and decided to change the topic.

" Oh, by the way, she'll be celebrating her 4th birthday next week. You should come. " Marinette mentioned.

" Sure thing. I wouldn't miss it. What do you think she'll want as a gift? "

" Anything Chat Noir related, obviously. " Marinette said.

" She really does like Chat Noir a lot. " Adrien smirked.

" Yeah, she happened to like him so much, even more than she likes Ladybug. " Marinette admitted and chuckled. She accepted defeat a long time ago that her daughter really preferred Chat than Ladybug.

" How about you, do you like him? " Adrien blunted. His eyes focused on her.  
Marinette got frozen on her seat. She laughed nervously.

" O-of course, I-I like him. Who would dare not like him anyway? " Marinette stuttered. She averted his eyes and tried to focus on the empty plate infront of her. While Adrien have that smugly grin on his face while he munched the pizza.

" S-So, I haven't asked, aren't you need in your company? Why do you always have time to hangout here? " Marinette shifted the conversation.

" Are you throwing me out already? " Adrien raised his eyebrows at her.

" What? No! Of course not. I just thought maybe you have some work to do. "

" I don't need to be in the company 24/7. They can handle things without me. It's just got hectic for the first weeks when I got back but right now, I have lots of time to play with Emma. " Adrien explained.

" How's your life in London? Why did you suddenly went back to Paris? " Marinette curiously asked. Adrien became silent. Marinette suddenly regret asking him. The last time they've seen each other five years ago, was at a coffee shop near his university. And that's the time Adrien told them he's leaving for London. Marinette doesn't know how to make him feel better at that time, she was Ladybug. She's the mere reason why his father got in jail. All she did was watched him with soulful eyes and said he could call her if ever he needed someone to talk to. After that, Marinette didn't have time to call or check on Adrien because Emma happened.

" It's okay. You don't need to answer. It was stupid I asked. " Marinette gave him an apologetic smile.

" No, you don't need to be sorry, Marinette. It's fine. My first year in London was the toughest. New people, new environment. I didn't even want to befriend anyone. And then I don't know, I just kept on waking up, go to school and then I didn't even realized years past already and I need to continue the Agreste brand. I wasn't really needed here, physically. I can just go and check sometimes and go on with my life in London. But, one day I woke up, and I said I want to start living again. And I can only do that here, in Paris. "

Adrien sighed. He wants to start living again means he wants to see her again. He knows it's kinda impossible for them to meet. It's been five years already, he wasted five years of keeping himself in the dark. However, he still wants to be in the city where they've made memories. The city where she's in, he just hoped she didn't left.

Adrien looked at Marinette. She gave him a warm smile, like she's assuring him that she'll be there to help him build up his life again. Just like how she's always been there to help everyone when they were young.

" How about you, how's your work going? I'm surprised you're still here in Paris, there is no way someone didn't offer you a job in New York or something. " Adrien asked. Marinette thought of all the job offerings she refused.

" I did had some offers, yet it requires me leaving Paris. And I can't leave Emma, I don't want to leave her. Just by thinking of it makes me cry already. " Marinette muttered. She can't bear the idea of Emma begging for her to not leave. Even if it's also for Emma's sake. She doesn't want to make her daughter feel what she felt when the most important person in her life left. She'll stay with Emma no matter what, even if that means she had to work her ass off extra hard to provide for their living.

" Just like what he did. " Adrien bluntly said. Marinette felt a slight pang of pain in her chest. She bit her lower lip and looked away.

" Yeah... " She whispered, barely inaudible.

" Are you mad at him, for leaving the two of you? " Adrien asked softly. Marinette wanted to correct him, that he didn't left Emma. He doesn't have an idea about Emma. But she chose to let it go for now.

" No... I'm not. Even if I have all the right to be mad at him, I just can't. He's the reason why I have Emma right now. And she's the most beautiful thing that ever happened to me. " She croaked in a broken voice. Her jaw was shaking and she could feel her eyes stinging from unshed tears.

" He's a stupid coward for leaving you. " Adrien hissed.

" Don't say that. " Marinette murmured. She thought Chat Noir doesn't deserve the hate because he don't know a thing about Emma yet. It wasn't entirely his fault. At some point, Marinette felt sorry and guilty to him. He deserves to know about their daughter.

" Do you... do you still love him? "

" Yeah... " Marinette widened her eyes at what she said. It was too late to realize what she just blurted out.

" I mean, no! yes, I think so. It's— oh, you must think I'm so stupid to still have feelings for the someone who left me already. " Marinette covered her face with her hands. Adrien glanced at her with gentle and understanding eyes.

" It's not stupid. I understand what you mean, Marinette. You can't easily forget someone no matter how hard you wanted to. Especially when they've been a massive part of your life. Maybe at some point, you just tried your best to be used to them not being there, but deep down in you, you know you still want them back in your life, that you still need them. I know how it feels. "  
  


_____  
  


" What do you want for your birthday, kitty? " Adrien asked Emma one morning while he's looking out for her again. He decided to give her the nickname Ladybug used to call her, so he'd somehow be reminded of her.

" I don't want anything, Adrien. " Emma answered. Her focused was on the coloring book.

" There's no way you don't want anything. Just atleast one? " Adrien insisted.

" Nope. "

" Hey, I thought I'm your favorite playmate. You're not supposed to hide anything from me. " Adrien pouted. A sad expression written on his face. Emma focused on him and guilt clouded her innocent face.

" I, I actually want something... " She whispered. Adrien attentively listen to her. Emma looked at him, still having second thoughts about telling Adrien what she really wants.

" I don't want to tell Mommy, I don't want her to be sad because she can't give it to me. But I really want to meet Chat Noir. " Emma admitted. Her pretty face filled with sadness.  
  


_____

" Are you sure about this, kid? "

" I don't know, Plagg. All I know is I want Emma to be happy. Besides, it's just one day, I'll just greet her as Chat Noir and maybe talk for a minute. And then, I'm done. "

" I don't think it's just gonna be one day. " Plagg murmured to himself


	5. the happy yet painful surprise

  
  
" Thank you for coming, Rose, Juleka. " Marinette thanked.

It was already past 10 pm and Rose and Juleka were the last to leave, well except for the babysitters. Nino and Adrien were helping Emma to open presents like it's theirs. Marinette joined Alya in the kitchen to clean up.

" This day was so tiring! " Marinette stretched out her arms.

" It still is. " Alya corrected while cleaning the dishes. Marinette cackled and started drying the cleaned plates.

" I'm glad to see the gang complete again. It's been so long since I've seen them. Nathaniel and Luka gotten much more handsome than before, don't you think? " Alya winked at her. Marinette furrowed her eyebrows at her bestfriend.

" And your point was? "

" What? I'm not implying anything girl. Just saying, maybe since Emma's growing up. You can, you know, consider dating? " Alya recommended. Marinette just sighed and shook her head.

" Uh, Marinette? " Adrien called. In his white shirt topped with dark green jacket, skinny jeans and black vans. Marinette and Alya both looked at Adrien.

" Yes? " Marinette dried her hands and went to Adrien. Adrien went closer to her ears to whisper something. Alya looked at them meaningfully and then continued washing dishes.

" I have a surprise for Emma at the rooftop. Can you accompany her to go there? " Adrien whispered.

" What is it, and why does it need to be there? " Marinette asked, confused.

" It's a secret. But trust me on this one, she'll love it. And maybe you too. " Adrien grinned at her.  
  


_____  
  


Marinette held Emma's hand as they took the stairs to the rooftop. She made Emma wore a jacket because she might get cold. Marinette also covered her red shoulder strap dress with an overcoat.

" Where are we going, Mommy? " Emma asked. Her big round green eyes filled with curiosity.

" It's a surprise for you, little bug. " Marinette poked her nose gently. Emma's beautiful features quickly filled with excitement and anticipation.

" Really Mommy? I love surprises! Let's go, Mommy! " She pulled Marinette by the hand and excitedly went up the stairs.  
  


_____  
  


Adrien wasn't kidding when he told her it's a surprise. Marinette felt her knees shaking. She got frozen on her feet the moment she caught a glimpse of someone standing at the end of the rooftop, back facing her, in black leather cat suit she was so familiar with. The wind gently blowing his blonde hair. All of a sudden it was so hard to breathe.

Emma tugged the hem of Marinette's dress, bringing her back to her senses. Emma pulled her in the middle of the rooftop and the figure on the other side must've noticed their arrival and started to walked toward them.

Marinette held her breath when Chat Noir turned around and face them. She looked at him intently, still can't grasp the thought of him being there. Her chest tighten and the wound she thought was healed suddenly opened up again.

" Chat Noir? " Emma said in a small voice. Marinette almost forgot Emma was there. Before she could say anything to her, Emma hurriedly dashed toward Chat Noir.

" Chat Noir! " She shouted, the happiness and excitement were so evident in her voice. Emma stood infront of Chat Noir, looking up at him. She stared at him for a very long time.

" Chat Noir, is that really you? " Chat Noir bent down so they could be on the same level. He smiled.

" Yes. " He answered. His voice was husky.

Marinette watched them, silent tears streaming down her face. She looked at Emma, and she was studying his face. Marinette covered her mouth when Emma's eyes and nose turned red. She's crying.

Emma wrapped her arms around Chat Noir's neck. Chat Noir hugged her and caressed her hair.

" Daddy.... Da-Daddy..... " Emma started sobbing on his shoulder. Chat Noir's forehead creased. Confusion and puzzlement written on his face.

" Daddy.... What took you so long? I waited, I waited so hard. " Emma ranted as she cried. She was crying so hard, Marinette was concerned she may have difficulty in breathing.

" Why, why are you...always working? You don't go home to me and Mommy. " Emma asked in the middle of her sobbing. Chat Noir's eyes turned a shade darker. He looked at Marinette, confused and mad at the same time. His look was so intense, and Marinette's heart started beating so fast. She bit her lower lip and looked away.

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry... " Chat Noir softly whispered. He gently let go of Emma and wiped her tears with his thumb.

" Don't go anymore. Daddy, don't leave us again. " Emma said in a strained voice. A new set of tears started rolling down her cheeks again.

Marinette had to turned around for a second to hide her sobs. It was so painful to watch her daughter longing so much for her own father. She felt so guilty for not having them to get to know each other for the past five years even though she can't really do anything about it.

" I'm here. " Chat Noir assured. He kissed Emma on the cheek and fixed her hair that's been a mess because of her crying. Emma's little arms clung around him tightly again.

" You don't need to work anymore, Daddy? " Emma asked, her face on his shoulder. Chat Noir swallowed hard. He could feel a lump forming in his throat.

" N-no, I'm not working anymore. " He said. His voice breaking.

Emma and Chat Noir stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Only hearing Emma's soft sobbing and Chat Noir consoling her. Marinette tried her best to calmed down. Although her knees still kinda shaking, she walked closer to them. Chat Noir focused his heavy gaze at her. His eyes filled with so much emotions.

" Emma.... " Marinette softly called.

Emma lifted her head up to look at her. Emma smiled widely with tears in her eyes.

" Mommy, Daddy is here. D-Daddy is h-here... " Emma told her. She looked so happy telling it to her Mom. Marinette nodded at her and smiled.

" L-Let's go inside, now. It's cold out here. " Marinette said and glanced at Chat Noir. Emma must've thought she'll be apart from her Dad again which why she hugged him tightly, refusing to let him go.

" Daddy, I don't want to go. " She cried.

" N-No, what I mean was, let's all go inside. " Marinette cleared.

" Daddy, come with us. " Emma pleaded. Chat Noir smiled at her.

" I will. " He whispered. Chat Noir stood up, carrying Emma. Emma's arms was wrapped around his neck. Marinette turned and went inside and Chat Noir with Emma followed her.  
  


_____  
  


The apartment was quite when they entered. No trace of Alya, Nino and Adrien. Marinette thought they must've left already.

Chat Noir and Emma sat on the couch. Emma wasn't crying anymore but her eyes and nose were still red. She started to introduce Chat Noir to her toys.

Marinette went to the kitchen to get Emma a glass of water. After also getting herself one, and some time to breathe, she went back to the living room.

Chat Noir's eyes immediately landed on her. She did her best to avoid them and just went beside Emma to give her water.

" Emma, drink this, baby. " Marinette said. Emma took the glass from her and drank. She was watching Emma finish her glass of water, while Chat Noir fixed his eyes on her.

" Mommy, can Daddy sleep with us? " Chat Noir and Marinette both shifted their gaze at Emma. Marinette swallowed hard. She looked at Chat Noir and went back to her daughter.

" S-sure. It's okay. " Marinette agreed. Emma smiled happily at her and pulled Chat Noir by the hand.

" Let's go, Daddy. I'll show you our room! " Emma shrieked. Chat Noir followed Emma to the room. Marinette stayed on the couch when suddenly Tikki showed up infront of her.

" Marinette, are you okay? " Tikki asked, concerned. Marinette sighed heavily.

" Yes, I think so, Tikki. Did you see Emma, she was so happy. She was so happy she finally met Chat Noir. And that's all I ever wanted. "

" Did you tell him yet? "

" No, but I think he already got it. He looked so confused when Emma called him her Dad, but he didn't say anything and just consoled my daughter. I-I need to tell him... I still need to talk to him. "

" Everything will be alright, Marinette. You'll be okay, it's Chat Noir, he'll understand. " Tikki comforted her.

" Thank you, Tikki. " Marinette smiled and sat up. She walked into their room.

Emma was already sleepy when she got inside. Chat Noir was laying beside her. He was watching Emma with a soft expression on his face. He lifted his gaze when the door creaked. Their eyes met and they just looked at each other for a while until Emma spoke.

" Will you still be here Daddy when I wake up? " She asked in a sleepy voice.

Marinette felt a pang of pain when she realized Emma was probably fighting the urge to sleep because she was afraid Chat Noir might leave.

" Yes, Emma, I'll be here. " Chat Noir murmured. He kissed her on the forehead and raised the blanket over her chest.

" I love you Daddy. " Emma smiled at him.

" I love you, Emma. " Chat Noir declared. Adrien knew to himself he grew to love Emma even before all of this. He wouldn't risked to reveal himself after five years if he didn't.

Emma turned to where Marinette was. Marinette smiled at her and sat beside her.

" Mommy, I love you! "

" I love you more, Emma. " Marinette leaned and gave her a forehead kiss.

" I love you Mommy and Daddy! This is the best birthday ever! "  
  


_____  
  


Marinette sat up from the couch when she heard the door closed. Chat Noir went out of Emma's room.

" Is she asleep? " She asked, barely a whisper. Chat Noir looked at her.

" Yeah... " He mumbled.

Chat Noir stood infront of her. Marinette focused on him, allowing herself to be fully occupied with Chat Noir. She took in all of him, from his blonde hair that looked a lot inches longer than before, his muscled chest than she used to cry into, how he gotten so tall that she needed to looked up at him and his eyes pierced through her, filled with different emotions.

" Can... I hold you? " Marinette questioned. Her voice breaking and the image of Chat Noir becoming blurry because of the tears in her eyes.

Before Chat Noir could open his mouth, Marinette reached up to him, wrapping him in a tight embrace. She's weeping while she held him so tightly like any minute he could disappear.

" Y-you.... silly cat. " Marinette cried. Chat Noir widened his eyes and his arms went around her, holding her tight.

" Ladybug? " His voice cracked. He felt hot tears sting his eyes.

" I... I needed y-you, I needed you, Chat. " Marinette choked out, lightly tapping her fist against his chest. Chat Noir gently placed his cheek on her forehead and his hand rested at the back of her head.

" I'm sorry... Ladybug. I'm sorry. " He whispered apologetically. Marinette cried more when Chat Noir called her Ladybug. It's been years since the last time she heard that. And she was dying just to hear that again.

" Emma, is... is she our daughter? " Chat Noir questioned. Marinette pulled out from the hug and faced him. She sighed deeply.

" Yes. She's our daughter. " She confirmed.

Chat Noir licked his lower lip a little and swallowed hard. His eyes shined with tears. He let out a heavy sigh and looked away.

" Emma.... " He said. His voice shaking.

" I have a daughter... " His jaw moved aggressively and his eyes was filled with so much emotions.

" Ladybug, why didn't you tell me? " He questioned.

" I wanted to. Trust me, I badly wanted to tell you. But, how... Chat I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't even know you, Chat. " Marinette burst into tears again. The madness in Chat Noir's eyes replaced by sadness and regret.

A deafening silence fell on them. Only hearing their heavy breathing and sobbing. Chat Noir stared blankly at the ground. Marinette wiped her tears and exhaled a shaky breath.

" Are you mad at me? " She mumbled.

" I'm mad at myself. " He blurted out.

" I should've been there for the both of you. I just can't imagine that you went through all of it alone. It must've been so hard... and I, I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry, Ladybug, Marinette. I shouldn't have left. " Chat Noir covered his eyes with his hand. He sobbed. His shoulders shaking.

" Chat Noir.... "

" That night, I was so close to staying. Because you were in so much pain. I was waiting for you to tell me to stay, M'lady. I was waiting for it, but it didn't come. " Chat Noir stared at her, his eyes glisten with tears, in pain and heartbroken.

" How could I do that!? You set up that dinner for you to tell me you're leaving. You won't even tell me why! You wouldn't even let me see your face. And do I have the right to asked you to stay? Chat, who am I to asked you that?! " Marinette wiped her tears but it just wouldn't stop from falling.

" Ladybug, you're my everything. You have all the right to asked me to stay. I would give up everything just to be with you. " Chat Noir admitted. He stared at her for a long time.

" Did you loved me? " Chat Noir questioned, barely a whisper. He focused on her, waiting for her answer. Marinette heavily sighed. She looked straight into his eyes. Letting herself be vulnerable.

" I was the first one who lost, Chat Noir. " She confessed.

Chat Noir shook his head and scoffed. He leveled his eyes at her and looked at her intently.

" I was already inlove with you even before the battle started. "  
  


_____

Chat Noir went closer to Marinette and hugged her. He buried his face at the warm crook of her neck and embraced her tightly. Now he feels like home.

Marinette melted in Chat Noir's arms. She wanted to stay in there forever. Feeling his warmth as he whispered apologies and assurances to her. Chat Noir's presence finally soothing that deep ache within her. All the years of yearning has finally come to an end. He's now here, holding her in his arms. Being the remedy to the deep wound which she failed to mend for the past years.

Marinette's breathing hitched when Chat Noir kneeled on the ground. She tried to got him up but he shook his head.

" Chat Noir, what are you doing? "

Chat Noir's arms went around her waist. He buried his face on her stomach as he cried. Marinette bit her lower lip as she tried to stifle a sob. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

" Marinette, I'm sorry I got scared of revealing my identity. " Chat Noir said. Marinette nodded and gently combed his slightly damp hair.

" Plagg, claws out! " Chat Noir's transformation quickly faded. Marinette gasped and covered her mouth. She's slowly understanding everything, on why he decided to leave that time.

She bent down to level with him. A pained expression written on her face. She cupped his face and wiped the tears on his cheeks.

" Adrien.... " She uttered, in a broken voice.

She wrapped Adrien in a hug and held him tightly. Adrien clung into her and cried on her chest. They stayed in each others arms for a long time. No one wanted to let go.

" I'll do everything to make it up to you and Emma. I'll spend the rest of my life making up to you. I won't ever leave anymore, never again. " Adrien cupped her face and said the words right straight into her eyes. He stared at her, scanning her exquisitely enticing features even after she cried a gallon. Marinette nodded and a smile curved her lips.  
  


_____  
  


" Tell me more. " Adrien urged.

Marinette and Adrien laid beside their daughter. Carefully whispering to each other so Emma won't wake up. Marinette was telling Adrien about Emma.

" She's very smart and cheerful. She smiles and laughs a lot. She's happy whenever she made some friends. And she doesn't have a problem sharing her toys, but not the chat noir doll. " Marinette chortled softly. Adrien had a big smile of his face, he stared at Emma tenderly.

" What else? " Adrien asked.

" She loves pancakes and pasta. Also sweets too, she often share macaroons and cookies with Tikki. Emma loves cats. But I'm still contemplating if we should get one." Marinette added.

" Why not? We'll take care of it. C'mon M'lady, you're a veteran with cats. " Adrien grin and winked at her. Marinette rolled her eyes at him yet a smile was tugging on her lips.

" She always asked things about you. " Marinette said. Adrien waited for her to continue with anticipation in his eyes.

" She loves listening to stories. I tell her stories about you before she goes to bed. And I always felt sad and guilty whenever she asked when will you stop working. " Marinette sighed. Adrien reached for her hand and squeezed it.

" I'm sorry... " Adrien apologized. Marinette held his hand up to her lips and kissed it.

" It's not your fault, Adrien. "

They went silent for a while before Marinette remembered the time Emma wanted to learn piano. She smiled reminiscing it.

" Oh, months ago, Emma suddenly wanted to learn how to play the piano. "

" Really? " Adrien smiled widely.

" I think it was because she saw the girl in TinyTan playing it and she said she wanted to go have lessons. So I enrolled her in a piano class for kids, but she always cry whenever I'm about to leave her. I have work, so I can't stay. In the end, I just bought her a keyboard and she just played with it on her own. " Marinette was smiling the whole time she was talking. Adrien attentively listened to her.

" I can teach her, you know. " He offered.

" Hmmm. " Marinette hummed. Her eyelids starting to become heavy. Adrien looked at her with a tender expression on his face.

" Good night, M'lady. " He gently leaned over, careful not to wake Emma in the middle of them and planted a soft kiss on Marinette's forehead. Marinette drifted to sleep.

Adrien couldn't express how happy he was as he watched Emma and Marinette sleep peacefully beside him. The surprise he planned for Emma turned out to be a surprise for the three of them. He found Ladybug, and the most beautiful thing that came into their lives : their daughter.


	6. you should

  
Marinette and Emma were still asleep when Adrien woke up. He spent minutes to take in all that happened yesterday. He looked at the girls sleeping, he smiled when he realized it's all real. It wasn't just a dream.

He got up and decided to make them breakfast. Plagg and Tikki flew around him, greeting him good morning.

" Well, well, would you look at that grinning face of yours, so early in the morning. " Plagg pointed out. Adrien just shook his head and went straight to the kitchen.

" Plagg, let him be. I'm happy for you and Marinette, Adrien. " Tikki said.

" Thanks, Tikki. " Adrien smiled at the kwami.

He looked for something to cook and decided to make strawberry pancakes. If someone will see him, they will probably think he's crazy or something for grinning so widely while beating some eggs.

Adrien was focused not to burn the pancakes when a fair-thin arms went around his waist. Marinette giggled while sniffing Adrien's white shirt from the back.

" Good Morning, kitty. " She said with her bedroom voice. Adrien turned and face her with his signature Chat grin. He pulled her by the waist and embrace her tightly. He softly kissed her bare shoulder. Marinette buried her face on his chest, intoxicated with his scent.

" Good Morning, bugaboo. " Adrien greeted, his voice hoarse. Marinette lifted her face and studied Adrien's morning face with his messy bed hair. Adrien also scanned her enthralling features, his eyes landed on her tempting pink lips and planted a small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other.

" Uh, what's that burning smell? " Plagg interrupted. Marinette and Adrien chuckled. And yes, the pancake burned.  
  


_____

" Emma, do you want to see Daddy behind the costume? "

" You can do that, Daddy? " Emma asked. Chat Noir nodded his head and glanced at Marinette watching them at the door.

" Yes, just like Mommy. "

" Remember what I told you about Mommy's identity? " Marinette recalled. Emma smiled and bounced on the bed.

" Mommy was Ladybug. But that's a secret! " Emma shrieked.

" Yes, but you should lower your voice a little when you're saying that, little bug. " Chat Noir poked her nose.

" Okay, Daddy. I'll also keep yours a secret. Cat's honor! " Emma raised her right hand, swearing.

" That's my girl. " Chat Noir softly ruffled her hair. He stood firm and Emma watched her with anticipation. He uttered the words _Plagg Claws Out_ revealing the guy at the park who used to be Emma's favorite playmate.

Emma gasped and looked at him with surprise. Adrien felt nervous as he waited for Emma's reaction. His nervousness replaced with relief the moment Emma jumped off the bed and ran into him.

" Adrien! Adrien, you're Chat Noir! " Emma giggled and hugged Adrien's knees. Adrien bent down to level with her.

" You're not disappointed? "

" No Daddy, I love Adrien. I love playing with him, I love playing with you. I'm happy because all this time I've been with my Daddy! " Emma happily told him. Adrien felt a lump in his throat and he embraced his daughter tightly.

" I love you my daughter, I love you so much. "

Marinette has a tender smile curved her lips. She felt so happy, to point she's afraid this was all just a dream. The two most important persons in her life was now with her. She couldn't asked for more. Adrien lifted her gaze at her and mouthed the words _thank you_.  
  


_____  
  


" Hey cats, dinner's ready! " Marinette announced, walking out from the kitchen.

" Mommy look at Daddy! " shrieked Emma. Marinette went to sat with them on the floor. She laughed when she caught a glimpse of Adrien laying his head on the couch, sleeping. He has a cat ears headband, his face was so white that must've been the foundation Emma was holding and he even has eyeshadows. And his lips was a shade darker than his natural red lips.

" Catri, what did you do to Daddy? " Marinette chuckled.

" I painted his face, Mommy! " Emma proudly answered. She was now busy having a tea party with Tikki and Plagg.

" Poor kitty, " Marinette mumbled. She picked up her cleanser and started to wiped Adrien's face gently. She studied his sleeping face, she traced his eyelashes, his nose, and his lips.

" You are so perfect... " She mumbled. Marinette held her breath when Adrien caught her wrist and he smirked, still eyes closed.

" I thought you're sleeping! " Marinette accused.

" I was... but then, I heard a beautiful voice in my dream. And now I see a stunningly gorgeous lady. " Adrien opened his eyes and focused on her. His arms swiftly wrapped around her and pulled her close. Marinette felt her cheeks burning. She gulped.

" S-Stop looking at me like t-that... " She stuttered.

" Like what? " Adrien asked with his voice low and hoarse. And he still has his Chat grin on his face.

" Like y-you want to— "

" Daddy you're awake! " Emma interrupted and squeeze herself in the middle of them.

" Now we can play again. Let's go, Daddy, join us in our tea party. Mommy you too. Plagg doesn't want tea, he's just asking for cheese! " Emma pulled them by the hand and she both gave them tea cups. Adrien glanced at her and pouted his lips. Marinette just laughed at raised her tea cup.  
  


_____  
  


" Yes, Ma'am. I'm at the Grand Paris Hotel now, what floor and room was the model? " Marinette asked over the phone while she rides the elevator.

" Rooftop? She's having a shoot in there? "  
" And I'll go there to get her measurements? Can't I just wait for to finish her shoot and have her fitting in her room— Yes Ma'am, okay, I'll go there now. "

Marinette released a frustrated sigh. She needs to design a dress for their client and her boss said this was a vvip so she needs to personally go to them and do the fitting.

She step foot on the rooftop and the sunset cool breeze blew her hair. She creased her forehead when she didn't find a photo shoot but instead rose petals was scattered on the ground. She looked for the piano when twinkle twinkle little star started playing. And she gasped when she found Emma, in a cute pink dress sitting infront of a grand piano and playing.

Marinette felt her breathing hitched when she realized the rooftop was looking like that night when Chat Noir prepared a surprise dinner for her. Just this time, she wasn't feeling anxious but she can still feel her heart pounding like a wild animal in her rib cage.

She saw Alya and Nino on the side. Nino smiled and gave her a thumbs up and Alya smiled widely at her while she's holding her phone, recording.

Adrien cleared his throat. He was standing from a distance, holding a bouquet of roses with different colors. He looked dashing in his dark blue dress shirt, folded up to his elbows, with a watch on his wrist. He started to walk toward her.

Adrien licked his lower lip a little and sighed nervously.

" Hi. " He greeted in a husky voice.

" Hi. " Marinette replied.

Adrien swallowed hard. He scratched the back of his head and handed Marinette the bouquet.

" Ladybug, remember when I used to gave you roses before? I even searched up each colors meaning. " Adrien and Marinette chuckled.

" Yeah, I remember that. " Marinette smiled fondly.

" Now, I am giving you every color of roses in this place, where I broke your heart before. I want to replace your painful memory of our last rooftop date. I am very sorry for hurting you, M'lady. I am forever gonna ask for forgiveness. " Adrien sighed and looked down.

" You are already forgiven, Chaton. " Marinette cradled his jaw and directed his eyes on her. Adrien's eyes glimmer with tears. He kneeled infront of her, and looked up straight into her eyes.

" Still, I am going to spend the rest of my life making up to you and Emma. Before, when I offered you roses, you always tell me, I shouldn't have. Right now, I am offering to spend the rest of my life with you and our daughter, as her father and as your husband. So Ladybug, Marinette, M'lady, Bugaboo, Princess, I am asking you, should I marry you? " Adrien poured out a ring and Marinette gasped and covered her mouth. Her tears streaming down her face.

Alya teary-eyed recording everything with Nino by her side. Emma has stopped playing and was now jumping happily while watching her parents.

This place was the most painful place for Ladybug. This was where she planned to confess, where she had her last dance, and where the person she loved the most said he was leaving without a proper explanation. She didn't even consider stepping foot in her again until Emma happened. She forgotten everything when Emma came into her life. Suddenly, her life doesn't revolve around her anymore, but now to the sweet angel. She didn't forget about her love for Chat Noir for that whole five years, she just learned to step it aside. She would be lying if she'll say she just wanted Chat Noir to come back so he'll meet his daughter. There wasn't a day wherein she didn't missed him. When she didn't hoped he was still with her. That it was still the old days, both of them just using patrol as an excuse to hangout.

But now he was with her again. She didn't need to daydream of them anymore. He's kneeling infront of her, asking her to marry him and grow old together. Marinette wiped her tears and gave her biggest smile to the point she could feel her mouth ripping.

" Yes, Adrien, Chat Noir. You should marry me. You should grow old with me and you should never ever leave me again. I won't let you. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's finished. i'm crying. i was so happy and thrilled while writing this story,this is really special to me. thank you for reading this, and i hope it somehow made you smile. please do leave your thoughts in the comments, i highly highly appreciate it. tysm <3.  
> -calista


End file.
